Friendless
by Basjetball
Summary: What happens when Greg have no friends? Will he ever achieve happiness? (CHANGED TO BECOME A ONE-SHOT) (COMPLETED)


**Friendless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid**

* * *

**It's been a while! I hoped you enjoyed my previous Diary of a Wimpy Kid stories, 'The Diary' and 'The Summer'.**

**Anyways, I feel my writing skills have improved the last time I wrote those two stories. **

**I also got an interesting idea, so I'm writing it down! Hope you guys will enjoy it! Now, onto the story...**

* * *

"Hey"

Greg looked up to see Rowley. "Hey"

"So...I left my racing game at your house and I'm having a sleepover so I need it back," Rowley explained.

Greg stared at him, "What? No way. Finder's keepers."

Rowley couldn't believe his ears. "You didn't find it, I left it."

"Fine, then leaver's losers."

Rowley was beginning to get frustrated. "That's not even a real thing."

"It is if I say it is," Greg calmly said back.

"It's my game!"

"You wouldn't even have that game if I hadn't told you about it! You wouldn't have half the stuff you have without me!"

"Yeah, like a broken hand!"

"That was a million years ago!"

Greg and Rowley were now shouting at each other. A crowd starts to gather around them. Greg and Rowley did't notice.

"It clicks now!" Rowley yelled while bending his wrist. "Hear that? Click click click click! And it's all your fault!"

"It was an accident!" Greg yelled back.

"Fight! Fight!" Patty chanted and soon the crowd joined in.

The noise got the attention of Angie who was nearby on the grass reading a book

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

This stopped Greg and Rowley cold. They looked around feeling pressured.

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

Greg and Rowley were stuck. Greg brought up a fist. Rowley does the same and they started hopping around.

It's clear neither had the faintest idea how to fight. Angie joined the crowd as Greg and Rowley started to half-heartedly throw punches and were failing miserably.

Rowley saw a familiar looking truck coming and realized it was the same truck from Halloween. Rowley widened his eyes and immediately tryed to get out of the circle with lots of students standing around them. Rowley finally managed to get out of the circle and ran inside the school.

Greg was curious. He wasn't sure why Rowley ran away.

A truck had pulled up at a curb. Four guys hopped out and headed towards Greg, while the crowd scattered and ran back into the school.

Greg was being held by two guys. Greg hated how he was in this situation and looked around his surroundings to find that it was only him and the four guys outside! Everyone must have ran back into the school, including Angie and Rowley!

"We need to move this along. My shift at Applebee's starts in like half an hour" a guy said to a person who was pacing around thinking of an idea.

The guy looked at Greg and saw what he was looking at.

"Give me the shorty"

The guy brought Greg to the person.

"Pick it," the guy said motioning for him to grab the cheese.

"But...but...I'm allergic to dairy" Greg protested.

The four guys brought up a fist, so Greg slowly grabbed the cheese.

"Now eat it!"

Greg couldn't believe it. There was no way he was going to eat it!

"Hey! What are you doing on school property?"

The teens and Greg turned to see Coach Malone running towards the sport court.

"Pete Hosey is that you?"

The teens ran to their truck and drove away.

With a satisfied nod, Coach Malone hitches up his shorts and heads back inside.

Greg realized he was holding the cheese, so he looked around and saw a garbage can right beside him. Greg quickly flung the cheese into the garbage can, which went in.

The students came back out and gathered around Greg.

"What happened?"

"What'd they want?"

"What'd they do to you?"

Greg was still speechless about what had happened and realization struck him. He touched the cheese!

Patty looked down at the place where the cheese used to be and saw that it's gone. There was a fade outline of where the cheese was. Soon, people started to realize the cheese was gone and they were sure it was involved with Greg Heffley.

"Greg Heffley touched the cheese!" Patty yelled out with a smirk.

Gasps were heard as people started to realized the cheese wasn't here.

"No! No, I didn't. They touched it!" Greg yelled out in a panicked voice.

Students started running into the school and Greg even saw his former friend Rowley ran away from him and saw Angie walking away.

All of the students were inside the school now.

Greg stood outside by himself with tears falling down his face.

* * *

**Do you like the little twist I made with this story?**

**Mind telling me what you thought of this story?**

**Anyways, I will update soon.**


End file.
